Current structural studies include transcription factor 11D and upstream stimulatory factor (both in collaboration with R.G. Roeder) and human hepatocyte nuclear factor 3, which is homologous to the Drosophila homeotic gene forkhead (in collaboration with E. Lai, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center). Successful three-dimensional structure determinations of these model systems will provide insights into three different modes of DNA-protein interaction and may also give some information about intermolecular interactions between proteins bound to the same piece of DNA